1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to unwinding equipment and, in particular, to unwinding miscellaneous coils of bulky material.
2. Prior Art
Unwinding equipment is at least several hundred years old as used for yarn. Unwinding of metal wire coils has been done for over a century.
Broadly speaking, unwinding is done about either a horizontal or vertical axis. All unwinding equipment requires retarding action for adequate control. Wheel mounted portable unwinders have been disclosed by Bost in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,679, Sawyer, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,967, and Bennett in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,877.
Few of the patents examined during search disclosed thrust bearings to provide for reduced turning effort and tension upon the pulled material and apparently none included adjustable braking.